In particular for automobile applications, plug connection elements are frequently used, in which multiple contacts are each inserted into a contact chamber of a plug, which is configured as a plug connection element, or a bush and fixed therein. The plug connection element is used as a contact carrier.
On each of the contacts, which are provided in a front area with a cuboid contact box, for example, which is designed for contacting a matching counter contact, first an electrical line in the form of a cable is fastened, for example, by crimping onto a rear end of the contact, for example. Subsequently, the contact is inserted into one of the contact chambers of the plug connection element.
A so-called primary locking lance provided on the contact may be used for the purpose of latching the contact in the contact chamber. The primary locking lance protrudes outward from the contact box in this case and may be displaced resiliently toward the contact box. During the insertion of the contact into the contact chamber, the primary locking lance first compresses until a suitable recess in the contact chamber is reached, in which the primary locking lance then decompresses and thus latches the contact within the contact chamber in a form-locked manner.
A conventional electrical contact, which is provided with a protruding primary locking lance, for plug connections is described in DE 10 2009 054 705 A1.
A primary locking lance, which protrudes outward and which may be freestanding, is at risk, however, of being damaged by externally acting forces. For example, forces acting from above, below, or laterally on the primary locking lance may act during the manufacturing and during the handling of the contact and may plastically deform and damage the primary locking lance. Strong forces may also be exerted on the primary locking lance in a state latched in a contact chamber, for example, in the event of tension on a cable crimped onto the contact, whereby the primary locking lance latched in the contact chamber may be deformed excessively outward and damaged in the process.